My Best RIO's Wedding
by Jeneral2885
Summary: Thoughts from Harm as he gets invited to his best RIO's wedding. Should be completed by next chapter.


_So, I'm starting another Harm/Skates story, which may have a twist at the end._

_I locate this story some time (no definite episode) after "Adrift II" and in a twist of turns, Mac didn't runaway to be SJA for a MEU and Brumby is still in DC, but hardly mentioned._

**JAG Headquarters**

**0930 local**

I yawned as I dumped my briefcase down and drained the last of the soya latte into my throat. It was several weeks since my near fatal ejection into the stormy Atlantic Ocean and thankfully my whole body had healed. Even so, I still had erratic sleeping patterns and always needed a doubly strong coffee, on top of my morning run. At least work wasn't that heavy-laden these few days. Just a few normal cases, plus the usual admin work with was thankfully speeded up by Harriet Sims and that new Marine Corps Gunny, Galindez.

Flipping on my computer terminal, I was about to enter the last digit of my password when I heard an "excuse me, Commander." Looking up, I saw a short, full Lieutenant in dress blues with a pile of documents in her hand. Wait, where have I see this girl before? That's right, a couple of years ago, my new neighbour, who turned out to be an assassin, and someone shot during a NATO ball. What the…

"Commander Rabb? I found this pile of letters for you and thought I'll bring them in. It seems you have an invitation, sir." I snapped out of my reverie and realised the female officer was Lieutenant Loren Singer, one of the most obnoxious junior officers I've ever met.

"Oh…thank...isn't this the role of the junior legalman, Lieutenant?" It most definitely was.

"I just thought I'll bring in, sir. The legalman was busy on the phone."

"Lieutenant, are you trying to get into my 'good book'?" I was awake now.

"No, sir, I…"

"One, it is common practice to knock on a senior officer's door before entering. Two, you are a JAG Officer, not a legalman and not a personal assistant to me. Three, I do not, and never need, a description of what is in my mail to me. Is that clear, Lieutenant Singer?"

"Yes...Sir."

"Leave the letters there and dismissed Lieutenant, before I recommend you for extra duty. And close the door."

"Yes, Sir." A bit more force this time. Door shut, I close my blinds and with some curiosity, I sauntered over. Indeed, the first piece of mail was a lavender envelop with patterns that was quite representative of a invitation card, in fact, a wedding invitation! I immediately tore it open—I never needed a letter opener—and undid the seal of the card.

_Mr. Michael Sanders and Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Catherine Hawkes, United States Navy_

_Request the honour of _

_Commander Harmon Rabb Junior, JAGC, United States Navy and partner_

_At their wedding at_

_Bethesda, Maryland, on 1__st__ October 2001_

I nearly knocked my chair at the inscription. Skates! She's a Lieutenant Commander now?! And getting married?! Oh wait, the latter shouldn't be a surprise, I thought. She did tell me about her "guy" back during my carrier quals, the day before our terrible ejection into the ocean. But gosh, I slammed the enter key on my keyboard and opened my mailbox. Where was…" ". I typed in a congratulations note and a definitely RSVP. A few seconds later I sent the mail, my phone rang.

"Commander Rabb," I answered, thinking it was another dreary JAG case.

"Harm! Sir, I just got your reply," the familiar voice burst through my ear.

"Skates! Congratulations! On the promotion and the wedding. Am so happy for you. I'll definitely be there, nothing's gonna stop me."

"Haha, thank you very much sir. Erm, just wondering, uh as per the note, will you be bringing anyone? I mean, you're uh single but you can bring a female partner."

Oh, darn who? "I'm not so sure yet, but I'll definitely be there in person. Do you require Full Dress and swords?"

"Uh, full dress is fine; I'll pass you the details a bit later. Listen, I got to run but I'll be back in the States in about a week's time—CAG and Captain Ingles have graciously granted me quite a bit of leave. See you then old partner?"

"Sure, Skates…" but the line went dead.

"Old partner", darn it was super to hear her voice again. I stared at the screen saver as I re-collected the times Skates and I had together. From the first time I met her on the Seahawk and well saved her life as she ejected over the edge. To when she appeared in her dress whites, kind enough to hand me F-14 manuals, assisting me in my reversion to naval aviator. Then the times on the USS Patrick Henry, our buddying up as pilot and RIO, trading jokes and facing the banter from squadron and wing mates. I would always remember her defending me when the other younger members, especially that annoying X-Man, who would tease me about my age and experience. I would remember her concise and yet soothing comments and replies during pre-flight, in-flight and engagement with bogeys and bandits. She was simply the best RIO I've ever came across. Well apart from my firsr RIO, who perished during my night-blindness crash. It was only less than a few months before I found my true callings and regrettably had to leave her and the F-14 we both bonded with for DC. Then her court martial case which I knew she was innocent from the start. It was an immense relief when she was acquitted and retracted her call to resign from the Navy. Then our recent flight together, where she again assisted me with my carrier quals. That turned sour as we flew into a thunderstorm with a broken Tomcat and ejected. But by gosh, she revived me when I was almost at the edge of death, even she denied "jumping my bones."

I gave a smile at that last thought. Skates, heh I hardly called her "Lieutenant" or "Elizabeth". She was a great gal but I never had any other relationship with her other than at a professional level. And now, she's tying the knot. And me? I'm pushing to my late thirties, just lost another girlfriend. It's is nice to be single, but darn it, I've always wanted someone close to me. And what did Skates and her invitation say? "Harmon Rabb and partner?" I don't have one really. Could I bring…

"Rap rap rap". "Harm? Are you ready? It's our morning staff meeting plus I think the Admiral has something for us." Huh? Oh that other voice. Mac. Lieutenant Colonel Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie. Chief of Staff of JAG HQ and definitely senior to me in terms of responsibility. I locked my computer and followed her. Hey, I could bring her to the wedding. Then again, maybe not. She's supposed to be still engaged to that Aussie irritant, Bugme, oops, Brumby. So kind of them to postpone their wedding due to my ejection but scuttlebutt tells me it will still happen. You could still bring her, one voice told me. No silly, she wasn't exactly that friendly towards Skates, another voice told me. Remember she was the one who concluded she was negligent during that mishap case? And how she treated Skates on the stand? How could you invite such a person!

My thoughts were interrupted as the meeting commenced and Chegwidden gave out the assignments for the day. Luckily it wasn't that much. It was almost noon time when I retreated to my office and login to my email again. There at the top was a message from Skates:

"_Hey Hammer,_

_Great for you to join in the celebrations. I should be back next Monday, the CAG's been really gracious with this. If you don't mind, dress whites only for the actual wedding ceremony, plus swords? Mike and I are still working the whole plan—so much to do! Anyway, you won't have to worry about hotel or B Mike's family has a large house big enough for guests—and you're key guest._

_On bringing another, why not ask Colonel Mackenzie? I know she's married but you too are close colleagues._

_Anyway, got to run now. Am still trying to get used to the Super Hornet. Darn, why must they retire our gold ol' Tomcat?_

_Miss you much Sir._

_Skate sxxx_"

Oh gosh, another letter to cheer me up. But that line "On bringing another, why not ask Colonel Mackenzie?" Wow Skates remembers her. Maybe Skates forget how Mac treated her on the stand. Or she's just being kind since it's her wedding? Should I invite Mac along?

The rest of the week passed by quite quickly, most of the cases were resolved out of court or were handed to the rest of the team, especially my old Academy mate, Commander Sturgis Turner. I received another couple of emails from Skates on exactly when she was arriving stateside and where. "Mike really wants to meet up with you before the actually ceremony, even before all the stag and hen parties. Hope you don't mind, I've told him all about you and he's so intrigued! Really can't wait to be back!"

**Somewhere near Osceola Road, Maryland**

**One week later**

I yanked the brakes to my convertible and double checking my hair and face in the rear view mirror, I got out. The address I was given was a humongous house that seemed to reach the sky. Jeez, must be a damn rich family, I thought. Skates is certainly a lucky gal. Before I could even press the doorbell, the frame open to reveal Skates in a lavender dress that reach down to her knees. Her hair was not tied up regulations style but flowing reaching down to touch her shoulders. I've never seen her out of a uniform and by gosh she does look gorgeous.

"Harm!" She jumped up and gave me the tightest hug I ever had, creasing my shirt. "Oh my gosh, it's you!"

"Yes…Skates…Elizabeth…ow…"

"Oh…sorry," she apologized, lowering herself down on the ground. Where on earth did she said that before? Oh, that time on the carrier, when she revived me from the hypothermia.

"…Sorry, sir, so unbecoming of a junior officer. How are you? Come in, Come in, you're just in time."

"In time?"

"Oh to meet Mike. Don't worry about your shoes; leave them on."

Moving into the house, I saw blonde-haired, around six foot tall man, dressed in a long sleeved office checkered shirt and jeans. He was extremely muscular, almost reminding me of Brumby, well this one is a blonde, taller Brumby.

"Harm, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Michael Sanders. Mike, this is the greatest aviator I flew with and greatest lawyer I ever met, Harmon Rabb."

I received the strongest handshake I ever had in my entire life—stronger than that of Brumby's which I receive several years ago. His eyes were blazing and he started by saying, "So, you were the one who dumped my girl into the ocean?"

To Be Continued…

Reviews are much welcomed.


End file.
